14 Kisses
by Zeriku
Summary: Tsuna forgot it’s his birthday, so Reborn asked some people to make him remember.
1. Chapter 1

So like I don't know what age Tsuna's turning to, so so… I just used 14 (as in the day of his birthday). Haha, I know. I'm made of extreme fail. orz (and having no interwebz is… devastating. even for just one night. /cries/)

Anyway... I don't own KHR.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Reborn had once again woke him up by kicking him straight in the stomach, eliciting a yowl and hiss and groan of pain. Not that Tsuna was used to it… which he kinda isn't.

After that kick of pain and a threat of being fed to alligators after being skinned alive with a time bomb strapped in his neck if he's not yet ready for school in the span of three minutes, Tsuna found himself seated in front of the dining table with a perfectly toasted bread and a glass of lukewarm milk waiting for him. He also chanced a look at the clock and noted that he still had an extra hour before he is considered late.

Huh.

Did Reborn just wake him up extra early so that he could eat the (unusual) breakfast his mother prepared for him leisurely?

How peculiar.

But Tsuna didn't ask; he never asked. After all, being the "no good" that he is, he is _not_ entitled to ask about anything. Well, at least that was what he thought. And the fact that Reborn always kicks/punches/(insert more pain-inducing things here) him whenever he asks is something that also prevented him from asking.

So he didn't ask, and ate his toast and drank his milk in silence. A comfortable one at that, which he is highly grateful of.

He finished his breakfast within 10 minutes, and was about to say goodbye when his mom shoved a bento box on his hands. Giving his mom a questioning look, Tsuna only received a smile and a kiss in the cheek, before he was cheerfully shoved out of the house. A good one minute passed before Tsuna realized that he can't really think of any reason for this unusual strangeness that Reborn and his mom are showing. Maybe it's just them.

Maybe.

**=herebepagebreak=**

It's the first time in… _ages_ that he had walked in a normal pace when going to school. Usually he always ran like there's no tomorrow, Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side.

Which reminds him, where are those two? They weren't in front of his house, which was the usual. Tsuna knows that they arrive in front of his house _real_ early to wait for him; Reborn said they start waiting for him around 3 AM. Tsuna doesn't believe him, because, seriously, who would wake up at that time just to wait for _him_? That and Tsuna thinks Reborn just said that to make the brunette feel guilty (which will then lead to depression that highly amuses the baby hit man).

Before he knew it, he was already in front of Namimori High. He suddenly felt queasy, seeing as there are hardly any students or staffs that are present in the school this early. Add the fact that Hibari Kyoya, proclaimed protector and disciplinarian of the school (city?), may be around here somewhere, Tsuna weighed his options whether to go inside the school or not.

Deathly silence surrounded him. A gust of wind passed by, giving him shivers. It is October, after all.

Letting out a huge sigh, he started walking towards the school, entering the gates. No sound met him, so he just continued walking and walking until he was standing in front of his classroom's door. He was about to slide it open when something clattered inside, a hiss soon following. Tsuna stilled, hand stopped in midair.

Some tenseness escaped from him when he heard a chuckle, a very familiar one at that. It was answered by another hiss, and Tsuna then decided to open the door.

Gokudera and Yamamoto whipped their heads toward the sliding door, and upon seeing who was behind it, the former gasped and tried to hide something while the latter just smiled his usual smile, albeit a bit warmer.

"T-Tenth!"

"Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled, walking towards them. "Hello, Gokudera, Yamamoto."

His eyes fell on Gokudera and Yamamoto who were crouching beside his chair and desk. An eyebrow quirked, but Tsuna didn't ask.

"Oh, this. We were-"

"Checking if your chair and desk have bedbugs!" Gokudera immediately cut in, posture like that of a kid caught with his hand inside the cookie jar.

Tsuna blinked, and Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera growled at the baseball lover indignantly.

"Maybe he meant 'termites'."

All three turned to the new comer, who was beaming at them. Tsuna immediately had pink staining his cheeks, stuttering a, "G-good m-mor-morning Kyoko-chan!". He cringed at the sudden shout in the end, but Kyoko just giggled, sauntering over to them.

And without warning, she pecked Tsuna in the spot dangerously close to his lips, making the brunette's face color tomato-red and Gokudera shouting about "molestation" and "indecency". Yamamoto tried to hold him back. Before Tsuna could react (besides blushing furiously and eyeballs nearly bulging out of their sockets), something, or _someone_, latched on both of his arms.

"Lambo! I know you're cute and all, but I will kiss Tsuna first!"

"Nooooo! The cute Lambo-san will kiss Dame-Tsuna first!"

"Shut up! _Not one_ of you will kiss the Tenth!" Gokudera roared. He was simply ignored.

"U-uhm, guys… wha-"

"Haru kiss!"

"Lambo super kiss!"

And his cheeks were rewarded with a smooch each from Haru and Lambo. Tsuna let out his usual "Hiiiii!?" when the two pulled back, goofy grins adorning their faces. Gokudera once again started his rant about "molestation" and "gang rapes", stopped by Yamamoto from pulling out his dynamites.

"Wha-wha-wha!?"

The brunette whipped his head around, eyes darting from face to face.

"Uhm…" he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I understand Haru wanting to, uh, give me a kiss, but, Kyoko-chan…?"

The girls merely smiled at him, and Lambo was already gone. Gokudera had also stopped with his ranting and, Yamamoto also, looked at him with questioning eyes. Tsuna returned them back.

"Silly Tsuna," Kyoko said, and Tsuna cringed, waiting for her to say that some demon just possessed her that's why she kissed him. "You really don't remember?"

He blinked. Is it the National Kissing Day today?

Haru let out a laugh. "It's okay, Tsuna! Just count how many kisses you'll receive, and I bet you'll remember!"

"Hey! You're not supposed to tell him that, stupid woman!"

"Hahi! Who're you calling stupid!?"

"Eh? What? Haru, what do you mean…" Tsuna trailed off, seeing as the hyperactive girl is already in a heated argument with his self-proclaimed right-hand man. Tsuna sighed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, eh," Yamamoto said, his hand falling on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna then looked at him, and was immediately aware of his friend's face descending towards his.

"Yama-"

A kiss, dangerously close to his lips _again_, silenced him. Tsuna's sure that his brain had completely shut down this time. While Kyoko's was unexpected, this _is_ highly (extremely?) unexpected, since its Yamamoto Takeshi, _a guy_, who's doing the kissing.

Funny that Tsuna didn't feel it the least bit offending though.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize Yamamoto being wrenched away from him and now being shouted upon by Gokudera, a hair's breadth away from lighting up multiple dynamites. He was, again, yelling about "molestation" and "not the right way to kiss the Tenth for it defiles the pureness that the Tenth possesses". How poetic.

"Then why don't you show us how to do it?" Yamamoto asked casually, bright smile in place.

Gokudera then sputtered, red coloring his face and neck as he glanced on Tsuna hesitantly. Tsuna blinked, muttering an, "Eh?".

Yamamoto's grin grew wider, and Haru started throwing insults at the Italian for being "chicken" and stuff like that.

"Fine!" he stomped towards Tsuna, cradling the brunette's face gently on his hands. "Watch closely. This is how you kiss the Tenth."

And Tsuna's brain started to panic when his friend's (a _guy_) started to come closer and closer. But, even though his brain's panicking, his body was unmoving, much to his distress. He just opted for closing his eyes and prayed to the gods that he was just dreaming.

But the touch of lips felt so real. They were soft and trembling against his… forehead.

A second later, and they were gone. Tsuna then opened an eye, followed by the other as he looked at his friend's back. He could see that Gokudera's nape is red, though.

"And that's how you kiss the Tenth!"

"What was that? A granny kiss!? Ewwww," Haru giggled, before running out stating that she'll be late if she stayed any longer. Nice choice, though, since Gokudera's already ready on blowing her up right then and there due to her granny kiss comment.

An arm was slung over his shoulders and he looked up to see Yamamoto smiling down at him. He blushed.

"Well, Tsuna, be sure to keep count of the kisses you receive, ok?"

**=herebepagebreak=**

Aside from their teacher being late and appearing like he had seen death face to face (which he kinda did, Tsuna supposed. Hibari-san and his subordinates roam the school grounds after all), nothing much more interesting happened.

That is, until they went to the rooftop for lunch.

Hibari wasn't around, so all of them were eating in peace. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and it revealed Kyoko's big brother, Sasagawa Ryohei. A wild grin was on his lips, and his eyes immediately fell upon Tsuna's form.

"Sawada! As your onii-san, I'll help you remember using the new extreme move I've been taught by Elder PaoPao!"

Tsuna felt apprehension flood his being as Ryohei came closer. _Reborn!_

"A-ah, Onii-san, i-it's okay. I mean, I think I can remember it without you using whatever Reborn taught you."

"Nonsense!" the elder Sasagawa grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder. "Elder PaoPao said that this is a must! So, here is my extreme kiss!"

If Tsuna hadn't turned his head to the side and leant back a little, he was fairly sure that he and his Sun Guardian would've kissed straight on the lips. Instead, Ryohei's lips landed on the junction just between his neck and ear.

An indignant cry sounded and, again, Gokudera started his rant, tackling Ryohei away from Tsuna. They then went to wrestle, completely being ignored by Tsuna who was kinda thinking what the hell Reborn was thinking when he said to Ryohei that kissing makes a person remember something.

"That's the seventh one, Tsuna," Kyoko said, pulling the brunette from his thoughts.

"A-ah, the seventh…" he repeated.

Then something yellow and fluffy landed on his shoulder, and he recognized it as Hibari's pet bird, Hibird. It stared at him with its black, beady eyes, and Tsuna couldn't help but stare back. They stayed like that for a moment, before Hibird hopped a bit closer to Tsuna's face and softly pecked his lips.

"Aaaahh! You perverted little beast!" Gokudera screeched from his position below Ryohei, who was also gaping at the yellow bird.

It just chirped, ruffled its feathers a bit, and flew away, leaving a shouting Gokudera and Ryohei behind.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko.

"Does that…"

"I think it does."

"That's the eight then, Tsuna. You're nearly there!" Yamamoto cheerfully stated. "But, are you near remembering…?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No…"

A yelp from the stairs, followed by multiple shouts of "Boss!" made them look over to the said location. A sheepish laugh followed, and out emerged Dino, closely followed by his subordinates. Tsuna smiled a big one.

"Dino-nii-san!" he exclaimed, standing up.

Dino returned his smile. "Hey, Tsuna. How're ya doing?"

"Good. Well…" honey brown eyes settled on his friends, confusion written in them.

Dino grinned. "I see. If that's the case, then I guess it's my- Whaaa!?"

When Tsuna turned to face the Chiavorone family boss again, he was toppled down by Dino falling on top of him. It seems the blond tripped on the _flat _floor of the rooftop. Air was knocked out from his lungs, making him gasp and his vision to swirl for a second. His brain registered lips on his skin though. Stupid brain, registering not-so-important things in an instant when it's not really needed.

But wait. Lips are touching his skin.

The skin of his chin, to be precise.

Angry and worried shouts boomed around them, and Tsuna was thankful when Dino was taken off of him (the man was heavy!). The touch of lips against his skin was gone too, which is an added bonus for Tsuna.

"W-wait! That's not supposed to be my kiss!"

"You only get one kiss, Dino-san. So, sorry," Yamamoto said, patting the blond in the back.

"You dirty lecherous pedophile! I knew that you were aiming for the Tenth _in that way_!"

"That was an extreme way of initiating a kiss!"

Tsuna could only stare at the ruckus in front of him, faintly hearing Kyoko laughing at the side saying, "Ninth kiss!". Apparently, that kiss on his chin counted.

"What is it with the kisses!?" he suddenly blurted out, effectively stilling all of those around him. He glared (read: pouted), and all of the people present resisted to go "Squee!" at the horrendously cute brunette. No need to feed wood to the fire.

Then something machine like sounded from behind them. Like a flying robot. A flying _bulky_ robot… also known as the King Mosca, Tsuna said to himself when he turned around to look. As if a robot at Namimori High wasn't bizarre enough, there on it's shoulder was the Varia leader, looking as glum as ever.

Tsuna swore there were stormy clouds above the man's head.

The King Mosca flew closer, and when it was close enough, it grasped the railings of the rooftop, serving as a bridge for the raven-haired man now descending from its shoulder. Again, apprehension made Tsuna tense; an apprehension of a whole new level, not that kind of apprehension he felt when Ryohei approached him earlier.

"X-Xanxus-san…"

Xanxus glowered at him, lips pulled down in a frown.

"Fucking kiddo, can't even control your trash," he sneered, making the younger one gulp and fidget. If possible, Xanxus' glare and frown intensified.

A hand suddenly grabbed a handful of Tsuna's shirt and he was pulled up from where he was seated at. He could only manage a squeak when he was pulled real close to the scarred man's face.

"Tch. You forgetful brat."

And then they were kissing. As in _kissing._ Mouth to mouth. Yeah, you get the drift.

Cries of indignation, gasps, and sputters were heard. Not that Xanxus nor Tsuna paid them any mind. The latter was busy trying to revive himself internally, since he somehow forgot to breathe. Luckily, Xanxus caught on, and decided to pull back… but not really that much.

Xanxus' breath fanned across his lips when he spoke. "Breathe, brat. I will not be held responsible for your fucking death."

Tsuna then remembered to breathe, and Xanxus pulled away completely, pushing the boy back to his friends' arms. He flashed them a wolfish, almost feral grin. He looked mighty smug, too, which really irked all of the spectators. _Damn him_, they thought along with plans of how to murder the Varia leader.

As if on cue, the King Mosca opened up, revealing a person by the name of Spanner. His ever-present lollipop in between his teeth, he saluted at them lot, poker face not giving anything away.

"Uhm, hey Tsuna."

Tsuna didn't respond; he's a frozen pile of flesh on top of his friends' arms at the moment. Spanner sighed, looked at Xanxus to convey something to which the raven-haired man shrugged. The Italian blond sighed once more.

"How unluckier can I get?" he murmured as he pushed a button and out from the robot's hand flew a miniature Mosca. It zigzagged it's way towards the brunette, landed on the spot in between his collarbones, and nuzzled Tsuna's throat.

It would've looked cute if it weren't for the smooching noises that it was producing from its built in speaker.

Spanner nodded. "I would've gone down there to kiss him myself but…" a wary glance was cast upon Xanxus' frowning form, and the King Mosca hid its maker once more.

Tsuna never saw them depart. His soul was too busy leaking out from his mouth.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Next 3 kisses in the next chapter. Gah, time constraint fail. /sobs

I know nothing about Spanner's Mosca, so pardon me for any mistakes. And, and, Spanner's there because I want him to be there. You can do nothing about it cuz I'm the author. :D hurrr... (gets pebbles thrown at her)


	2. Chapter 2

So like, 8D! Thanks for the reviews~. It made a weary little college student/slacker happy.

One question I would like to answer is "why is Xanxus the first one to kiss Tsuna on the lips". Technically, he's not the first one (Hibird is /shot/), but, well, it was the Varia leader's birthday last October 10th, so I just made him get first kiss straight on Tsuna's lips as some sort of belated birthday gift.

Yeah.

Anyway, last three kisses up! Oh, I don't own KHR. :')

**_Anything italicized is a "thought"._**

**=herebepagebreak=**

"Guh," was the first thing Tsuna managed to say when he felt consciousness return to him. It's Wednesday today, so they have no P.E. classes. But why does he feel very, _very_ tired? The bright light above him was also no help in making him feel more comfortable, making him twitch an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Boss?" a soft voice called out from his right.

Tsuna grumbled a low one, shifted a bit, scrunched his eyes, and then finally tried to open them. _Tried to_, take note.

"C-Chrome?" he asked, since his eyelids have yet to go up from blocking his eyes. Stupid eyelids.

The area near his right hand dipped. After a few more seconds, Tsuna managed to get his eyes open and was met by the sight of Chrome smiling at him. Of course, Tsuna blushed. He noted that he seems to be doing that a lot today.

A worried expression immediately appeared on the girl's face as she leaned forward, a hand coming up to touch his forehead.

"Boss, do you have a fever? Your face is quite red," she inquired, noting that at each passing second, Tsuna's face became redder and redder.

"N-no! I don't have a f-fever! Uh… the blood! You know, they go off-course sometimes. Ha ha ha…" he excused lamely.

The purple-haired girl cocked her head a bit to the side, her lone eye focused on Tsuna's honey brown ones. Even though she was looking at him as if assessing whether to push through the fever matter or not, Tsuna felt very much at ease. A comfortable silence enveloped them.

"Ah… I just noticed that we're in the… infirmary," Tsuna said, or rather murmured, eyes scanning his surroundings for the first time since he had woken up. "And no Dr. Shamal." His mouth formed an 'o' at that.

Chrome giggled. "Well, according to Dino-san, you fainted during lunch at the rooftop so they transferred you here in the infirmary where you can sleep and be excused for the rest of the day. And, they didn't really elaborate, but it seems Gokudera-san kicked out the nurse earlier."

"I… see."

Another comfortable silence. Chrome seemed to be waiting on Tsuna, not daring to speak first.

"Uhm… do you have any… business in Namimori High, Chrome? I mean, Chikusa and Ken are not with you."

At that, the girl's face lit up and a smile adorned her face. Tsuna smiled back, but why does he feel a sudden rush of uneasiness in the back of his mind?

"Actually, yes. And it concerns you, Boss."

Tsuna nodded oh-so slowly. "That's new. Business concerning me."

Chrome just continued to smile and inched closer to Tsuna. "Every business I partake in always concerns you, Boss," she said in a rather cryptic tone.

Before Tsuna could really mull over the real meaning behind Chrome's words, she was already a hairsbreadth away from his face. This startled him, of course, but his body chose this time again to be disobedient. _Why, oh why was I given a rebellious body!?_

"Buon compleanno Boss," she whispered before leaning in and pressing her lips softly against his.

"_The kissing thingamajig is not yet over!?_" he screamed in his head, all the while trying to grasp on what he should be doing right now: to push or not to push Chrome away?

He chose not to; he was afraid of hurting Chrome's feelings. Many guys in class did say that when the girl makes the first move, you shouldn't push them away because it's rude… to the extreme. Besides, it's really not that… bad. Especially when his head was tilted a bit to the right and the kiss deepened.

Deepened.

Holy crap.

Honey brown eyes that he didn't remember closing shot open and fear engulfed him. The lone warm violet eye was nowhere to be seen; instead, uncanny red and blue orbs met his brown ones. Tsuna began to perspire cold sweat as those eyes narrowed with glee. He squeaked, which was muffled by the lips still connected on his, when Mukuro pushed forward until the brunette was lying again on the bed with the Italian's torso pinning him there. Tsuna's hands came up to push the older man away, but they were quickly captured by Mukuro's larger ones and pinned to his sides, allowing no more chance of pushing the blue haired man away.

A swipe of a tongue across his lips jolted him out of his uber-panic mode. He wrenched his head to the side, hearing a sound of disappointment from the man above when their lips were disconnected.

"Vongola-chan, why did you end our kiss? Was it not good?" Mukuro inquired, putting on his best "I am a puppy and you just kicked me and it fucking hurts" look: a trembling pout with crocodile tears.

Tsuna gagged, detesting the perverted Mist Guardian. And that blush that was rapidly coloring his face and neck and ears a lovely shade of red.

"Kufufufu, are you blushing from the fever or from the kiss?"

"_You already know that I have no fever!!!_"

"If it's from the kiss, was it Chrome's or mine?"

"_I don't know!_"

"No matter, we'll just check again, ne? Kufufufu…" a hand then began creeping up his shirt as Mukuro began leaning in again.

Never in his whole life Tsuna thought that he'd be molested (raped?) in Namimori High's school infirmary, in broad daylight, with the windows open and by the infamous Rokudo Mukuro himself (well, the last part he's not really surprised, seeing as the deranged Mist Guardian always spouts how he will "possess the Vongola's body" someday. _That_ reeks of something sexual, yes? ... YES.)

Anyway, the brunette also never expected in his whole life that he'd be so grateful at the sound of tonfas clashing against a trident, and at the appearance of the most feared man in the whole town of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

"Oya, oya. You do know that the early bird gets the tuna, right?" Mukuro sneered, standing up straight across Hibari to match the other's steely stare. "Latecomers should just go back to their nests and brood."

"You're no bird. You're just a rotten pineapple that I will bite to death," Hibari replied, glare intensifying. "And this is my _nest_; you're the one who's trespassing."

"Tch. Stubborn as always."

And a fight ensued, Tsuna completely forgotten. When a flower vase flew his way and crashed on the wall just some centimeters away from his head, he decided to slip out, very quietly, out of the infirmary and to the safety of the corridors, closing the door behind him.

He sighed a sigh of relief.

Escaping is his forte, after all.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Even though classes were still going on, Tsuna decided not to attend for the rest of the day. He instead proceeded to the rooftop, rejoicing in the feel of the wind caressing his face when he stepped outside. Closing the door lightly behind him, he walked towards the edge and leant on the railing, staring up at the sky.

Today has been a very bizarre day so far. I mean, getting kissed by all these people without his consent, can it get any more random?

"_I wonder if I can file sexual assault against them,_" Tsuna mused. There would be exceptions, of course, but still.

"So, have you already remembered?"

"No… huh?"

A little black shoe was embedded on his right cheek. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"It seems the nickname "Dame-Tsuna" is really fitting for you, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Tsk tsk. As the future Vongola boss, it is your responsibility to know _everything_. From the various families affiliated to you up til to what's the brand of Lambo's diapers, you should know all about it."

"Lambo wears diapers?"

Reborn ignored his question. "Your forgetfulness is an unsuitable trait for a Vongola boss. I would've already _cured_ you from it…"

The baby hit man suddenly disappeared with a smoke, making Tsuna go "Hiiiiii!?" and whip his head around for his home tutor.

"I'm here, Dame-Tsuna," a deep baritone voice said from behind him, and Tsuna felt the _shivers._ Not the "Oh my god there'll be lots of smexing up!" shivers; more like "Oh hell, Satan is here" shivers.

He was about to turn around to face his tutor when firm hands held his shoulders to prevent him from doing so. Reborn leant until he was able to whisper at Tsuna's ear.

"As I've said, I would've _cured_ you from your current forgetfulness if not for a certain skylark that would be out for my blood if I did so."

Tsuna gulped, nodding a bit as if he understood. He did, albeit it's only quite.

"Remember. Your last kiss was the thirteenth."

And then the pressuring presence at his back disappeared just in time that the door of the rooftop opened, revealing a bruised up and highly irritated Hibari Kyoya. His eyes immediately landed on Tsuna and he started walking towards the trembling brunette, glare in place.

"Herbivore…"

"Hiiiii!!! I'm s-so sorry, Hi-Hibar-ri-san!" was the automatic reply of Sawada Tsunayoshi as he curled up in defense. To his horror, both of Hibari's hands shot out past his sides to grip on the railing behind him, effectively trapping the brunette between the Cloud Guardian and the rooftop railings.

Hibari was glaring down at him. _So scary!_

"I didn't give you permission to leave the infirmary earlier."

"I-I'm so sorry…"

"And you're cutting classes."

"I-I'm-"

"And you still haven't remembered, even though that _girl_," he spoke the word "girl" with much venom, "said it outright."

"Uhm…"

"If you still don't remember after this, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but Hibari swiftly crashed his lips on Tsuna's open ones, not wasting a second in entering his tongue inside the brunette's mouth. He drowned out any sounds Tsuna made, not releasing his lips until the need for oxygen became a pressing matter. Tsuna was coughing when they ended their kiss.

Hibari just stared at him, face a bit too close for Tsuna's liking.

Tsuna averted his eyes away from those of his upperclassman's, a hand covering his lips and face beet red. His mind's a whole jumble of mess.

"_H-H-Hibari-s-san just kissed me! He just kissed me and, and, and slipped t-the- oh god. But, Xanxus and Mukuro did too! Well, minus the tongue part, but still! Chrome is okay, because she's a girl, but the others…_"

"Herbivore, I don't like being kept waiting."

"H-Hiii!?" Tsuna squeaked, trying to remember what Hibari was waiting for.

"_Uhhh… uhh… I don't know! Nothing's coming on my mind! All that's coming are the k…k-kisses! Don't tell me… he's going to punish me because people kissed me! Oh no! But he should also bite those people who kissed me to death! I mean, misery loves company, right? And it'd be so unfair. But… wouldn't that mean he'll also gonna bite himself to death? He did k…k-…kiss me after all. The, uh, fourteenth one a-_"

Tsuna then stopped his internal monologue and snapped his head towards Hibari, who was regarding him with quite interested eyes.

"Hi-Hibari-san… what month is it…?"

Hibari looked at him funny. Tsuna blushed and shrank back to the railings.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"October."

"A-ah… I… October, eh. And, uh, there were fourteen k-k…isses. So…"

A moment of silence.

"Uhm… today is October…?"

Hibari's glare intensified. But, somehow, through some divine intervention perhaps, realization dawned on our dear Sawada Tsunayoshi's face and he screamed. Like, screamed at the top of his lungs right in Hibari's face. The poor teenager stepped back a little to salvage his eardrums from the screaming the shorter boy was making.

"October 14! It's my birthday!!! How could I forget!?"

And then we were presented with an image of Tsuna clutching his hair and berating himself from forgetting his _own_ birthday. How would be able to be an excellent Vongola boss (and remember the brand of Lambo's diapers) if even his own birthday he forgets?

The brunette continued immersing himself in his anguish that he didn't notice Hibari's deadly glare directed at him.

"You better not do anything to him today, or the Vongola Ninth and the whole of Vongola will be after your head."

Hibari scoffed. "As if I'd waste my time on a herbivore like that."

Reborn nodded. "Even though you've already wasted a lengthy amount of time on a herbivore like that as of the moment, eh."

The deadly glare was then redirected at the black-clad baby walking towards Tsuna. Said baby kicked his student in the head, earning a yelp.

"R-Reborn!"

"Took you long enough. You should've already remembered when Maman kissed you. Instead, you had to go up til the last person to remember. How shameful."

"B-But! You could've just told me it's my birthday right out! No need to make people go k-k-kiss me!"

"That's no fun."

"Gah!"

Another kick was delivered, this time hitting the brunette at the cheek.

"Stop spouting caveman words. They're unfit for this century. Also, be sure to be home by 5," Tsuna looked at his watch and saw that there's less than five minutes til five, "the whole famiglia came, as well as the Varia."

"Wait, Reborn!"

"A second late is equal to 3 months worth of training in Colonello's island."

Not wanting to be late (because Reborn is a sadist, and so is Colonello. He'd rather have only one sadistic baby to train him than two, thank you very much), Tsuna jumped up and started to the door. He paused before the door, though, and cast Hibari a look.

"H-Hibari-san?"

He received a glare in response, making him cringe.

"I-I know that you hate crowds but… maybe you could pass by for, at least, a minute or… so?"

Hibari remained poker faced, and Tsuna was torn between waiting for his Cloud Guardian to respond or to ditch him and run as fast as he could to reach home as to not invoke Reborn's punishment.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiii!? I'm so sorry for asking!"

And Tsuna was gone, footsteps rapidly getting softer and softer as he put more distance between them.

Hibird landed on Hibari's head and began singing the "Happy Birthday" song. The prefect made no motion to stop the bird.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Omake:

Reborn wasn't lying when he said that the whole famiglia and the Varia were present. It was touching, really.

Except for the part when Ryohei announced how "extreme" Dino's way of initiating a kiss was. And how said blond tried to "demonstrate" it with Tsuna as the partner earlier that day.

The Vongola famiglia (and, _surprisingly_, even the Varia) never had so much killing intent emanate from them.

Poor Dino.

**=herebepagebreak=**

I finished. Sorry if it's lame and shit like that. And it's 5:45 AM. Funny that I have to be up at 6 AM.

And, yes, I know, it ended as somewhat an 1827 fic. It's… my bias. ;___;

Thanks for reading. :')


End file.
